<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Subtleties of Fashion by FrostOnGalway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358152">The Subtleties of Fashion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostOnGalway/pseuds/FrostOnGalway'>FrostOnGalway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin is trying his best, Anakin loves his girls, Awesome Padmé Amidala, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fashion &amp; Couture, Multilingual Character, Protective Anakin Skywalker, stop hypersexualizing women 2kforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostOnGalway/pseuds/FrostOnGalway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we all agree that Ahsoka's first outfit with the tube-top and mini-skirt is terrible for so many reasons? Anakin thinks so, and he's gonna take a stand against stupid costume designers. The only problem is, how does he do that without hurting Ahsoka?<br/>When faced with a crisis of fashion (or most crises, really) the obvious solution is to go to Padmé for help.<br/>AKA The story of how Ahsoka gets her new outfit in Season 3.<br/>AKA The Fashion and the Arts (of Subtlety) Remix</p>
<p>Can be read as part of my Zero Credit universe, but no knowledge of that series is necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Subtleties of Fashion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802804">Fashion and the Arts (of Subtlety)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostOnGalway/pseuds/FrostOnGalway">FrostOnGalway</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I said in the summary, this can be considered a prequel to the Zero Credit universe, but I thought I'd keep it separate since it doesn't strictly pertain to anything in there.<br/>I wrote this because I absolutely hate how hypersexualized/impractical/just plain stupid Ahsoka's original outfit is and I know I can't be the only one. (See end notes for more of my thoughts on this.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin has a problem. It’s not his problem, exactly. It is Ahsoka’s problem, which makes it his problem by extension. Actually, his problem is slightly different from her problem. Ahsoka’s problem is her outfit. Anakin’s problem is that he does not know how to tell her she has a problem.</p>
<p>When faced with a crisis of fashion, the obvious thing to do is comm Padmé. The thing is, Padmé has known about this problem for months and never said anything. At first, he assumed that if Padmé thought nothing of it, it was not worth thinking about. But the more time that passes, the fewer reasons he can find to allow it to continue.</p>
<p>Eventually, enough is enough. He vows to take action the next time they are on Coruscant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” he says to Padmé. Her head is in his lap and his fingers are massaging her scalp.</p>
<p>“Mm? No, don’t stop.” Her eyes are closed in bliss, but she senses him slowing down.</p>
<p>“I need some advice.” His fingers work at the base of her skull and she hisses happily.</p>
<p>“Yeah, right there. What about?”</p>
<p>“Fashion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sits up immediately. “Is it time for the MAFIAS?” she asks excitedly. “I’ve been waiting for years. I’m so ready. The handmaids and I made a file.” She starts to get off the couch, but he pulls her back down.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately not,” he says with grin. He knows about the file. Whenever he is in the room with multiple handmaidens—current or former is irrelevant, Padmé has adopted them all—their many, many plans for Operation: Make Anakin Fancy In A Suit come up at least once. They are all so ready to redo his look, it is both exciting and terrifying. But that will have to wait for when the war is over and he can officially announce that kriff yeah he loves his wife.</p>
<p>“That’s disappointing,” she says. “In that case, keep massaging.” She puts her head in his lap again and he obliges. “So what’s up then?”</p>
<p>“It’s Ahsoka,” he says. “I need to tell her she needs a better outfit, but I don’t want to hurt her feelings.”</p>
<p>Padmé frowns. “What’s wrong with the one she has? I think it’s cute.”</p>
<p>“It might be, sure. But I don’t think it’s appropriate.”</p>
<p>“And what are you, the modesty police?”</p>
<p>“She’s my padawan and my responsibility, so yes. But actually, I was talking about appropriate as in the proper attire for combat zones. I tried suggesting that she might want something that works better with some armor, but she just said something about ‘freer movement this way.’”</p>
<p>Padmé takes his hands out of her hair and sits ups. “Gotta stop so I can focus. Okay, so you don’t care about the modesty part?”</p>
<p>“No, I do. I mean, she’s a bit young for it.”</p>
<p>Padmé leans into him. “I’ve never seen you complaining about some of my more, ah,” she licks her lips, “exciting ensembles.”</p>
<p>And yeah, he can get behind that. “But you’re not fifteen,” he purrs. He leans in like he is going to kiss her lips, then breaks off to go for her ear instead. She squeals and shoves a pillow between them.</p>
<p>“You’re mean.”</p>
<p>“Yep.” He grins, then sobers again. “I am serious, though. You’re an adult and you are very capable of deciding what clothes fit in which situations.”</p>
<p>“Just capable?” she mock-pouts.</p>
<p>“I said ‘very capable.’ But your capabilities are not really the issue, because you’d look sexy in a sack, love. In fact,” he tosses the pillow away to pull her close, “I can confirm that you do look sexy in the sack.”</p>
<p>Her arms go around his neck. “You might need some more evidence to back up that claim.”</p>
<p>“I might,” he agrees.</p>
<p>She kisses him, just a taste before she pulls away. “So you think she needs to learn some apparel etiquette?”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want her to feel like she needs to prove something by wearing tube-tops and mini-skirts. She’s still a kid, and she shouldn’t be pressured into revealing more than she’s comfortable with.”</p>
<p>“But maybe she is comfortable with it,” Padmé argues. She turns around to snuggle into his chest.</p>
<p>He grabs her hand. “But it’s the wrong kind of attention. At her age she should be developing her sense of self, not trying to catch eyes. I just want her to value herself for herself. And I know that it’s totally normal to want to be attractive, but that’s not even the big issue here.”</p>
<p>“I can see why you’re concerned about that. I guess at her age, my parents would have been scandalized if I wore something similar. But I was a legal adult then so it’s not like they controlled my clothing choices. But tell me what else bothers you about it.”</p>
<p>“You mean other than the fact that it’s totally impractical for her daily life? It doesn’t provide any protection for her arms, neck, or torso. The tightness of the skirt impedes movement. It’s not suitable for most of the climates we encounter. And if someone has to grab her by the shirt or she gets thrown by an explosion, that top is going to come right off, which won’t do anything for her confidence. Also, she needs a better belt for holding two sabers.”</p>
<p>“How much thought have you put into this?” Padmé asks, playing with his fingers.</p>
<p>“Too much to have not done anything by now.”</p>
<p>“So what’s the hold-up?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt her feelings, but I’ve tried subtle and it’s not working.”</p>
<p>“You? Anakin Skywalker tried subtle?” she looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Too subtle,” he says. “She didn’t get the memo and now I need your advice on how to tell her to get something better.”</p>
<p>“Have you considered just giving her a new outfit? If she needs a new belt anyway you could just make a gift of it.”</p>
<p>“Do you think that would work? Obi-Wan never requisitioned me new clothes as a gift. He just told me to order new ones when I outgrew the old stuff.”</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan probably wasn’t obsessively worrying over your tendency to wear tube-tops.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but—”</p>
<p>“Ani, just listen. You get her a new outfit. You can find something custom and fun that lets her feel pretty but is also practical and protective. Three p’s, got it? Go for a color that’s similar to what she has now, but maybe a little more vibrant just to spice things up.”</p>
<p>“O-kay . . .”</p>
<p>“And when you give it to her, you can mention that you thought she should have something with a bit more protection and climate adaptability. That way she shouldn’t feel like you just want to control her choices or cover her up.”</p>
<p>“That seems like a lot of things,” he says uncertainly.</p>
<p>“I’d love to help you pick something if you want me to.” She pulls both his arms down to drape over her stomach. He rubs circles in her skin with his thumbs.</p>
<p>“That would be great.”</p>
<p>“I have one condition, though,” she says. She flips over on her stomach and slides up to kiss him.</p>
<p>“Oh?” he asks when they pause for breath.</p>
<p>“You’re going to have to make it up to me.”</p>
<p>“What does my lady command?”</p>
<p>Her eyes sparkle mischievously. “What was that you were saying earlier about sacks? I can’t quite remember and I think you might have to demonstrate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Padmé’s input, Anakin finds Ahsoka a new outfit. The belt has a clip so she can keep her old tabard, but it goes around her waist twice to better balance the weight of her second saber. Padmé deems the new shirt to be “much prettier, actually. Still her colors and with some flair, but more mature.” Anakin likes that it has a blaster-resistant weave. They both agree that the matching gloves and boots are a nice touch, and the dark grey leggings—also blaster-resistant—go along nicely.</p>
<p>He is in his quarters at the Temple working on reports in the living room while Ahsoka does homework beside him when someone raps at the door. He opens it to find a little delivery droid.</p>
<p>“Your order, Knight Skywalker.” The droid lifts up a box for him to take.</p>
<p>“Thanks, little guy.”</p>
<p>The droid trundles away whistling happily. Anakin goes back inside.</p>
<p>“Who was that?” Ahsoka asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, just a delivery droid.”</p>
<p>“Did you get a package?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s for you.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka gets up with a frown and looks at the box in his hands. “But I didn’t order anything.”</p>
<p>“No, I did for you. Think of it as a slightly late ‘congratulations on dual-wielding’ present.”</p>
<p>“Master, I wasn’t expecting you to get me anything.”</p>
<p>“Well I didn’t technically buy it, I just requisitioned it from the Quartermaster. So technically the Order got you a present. Here, open it.” He gives the box an encouraging shake.</p>
<p>She takes it curiously. “The Quartermaster? What’s in it?”</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes. “Just open it, Snips.”</p>
<p>“I will, I will.”</p>
<p>He tries not to fidget while she tears the box.</p>
<p>“Ooh,” she says as she pulls the shirt out. “You have good taste, Skyguy.”</p>
<p>“I may have had some assistance.”</p>
<p>“Who would—?” She gasps. “Oh my Force, did you ask Senator Amidala to pick out my clothes.”</p>
<p>“Um, yes?” he says sheepishly.</p>
<p>“I’m being dressed by a fashion icon,” Ahsoka says happily.</p>
<p>“What?” Anakin asks.</p>
<p>Ahsoka keeps pulling things out of the box. “Don’t be ridiculous, Master. Everyone knows Senator Amidala is Coruscant’s biggest trendsetter, which means she’s the Inner Rim’s top model, which makes her the galaxy’s fashion goddess.”</p>
<p>He can’t help preening a little inside, because the galaxy thinks his wife is a goddess. All is well. But also, what? “I mean, I know she always dresses nice, and sometimes her clothes get noticed in the press, but are you sure you’re not overexaggerating?”</p>
<p>“I literally cannot turn on the holonews without seeing her latest outfit. Also, these leggings are totally kickass and the belt is perfect.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like them,” he says. “The shirt and leggings are blaster-resistant, but that’s not an invitation to get shot.”</p>
<p>“Really? You’re such a dad.” Upon closer inspection of the fabric, she declares, “That is awesome.” Ahsoka dumps everything back in the box and carries it towards the fresher. “I’m gonna see how it fits.”</p>
<p>She comes back out with a smile.</p>
<p>“How is it?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Fits great. Thanks, Skyguy. And tell the senator I said thanks, too.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“Can we go spar so I can see how it does under pressure?” she asks.</p>
<p>“Did you finish your homework?”</p>
<p>She sighs. “No.”</p>
<p>Homework is important. And Ahsoka already struggles to keep up with schoolwork since she is away from the Temple so much. Anakin is the adult here, which means he needs to enforce the rules.</p>
<p>But also, he is the adult, which means he makes the rules.</p>
<p>Also also, he can’t refuse that face.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” he says. “You can finish when we get back.”</p>
<p>“Yay! Okay, give me one minute to save my work and grab my sabers and I’ll be ready to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did it go?” Padmé asks that night. It is midnight and they are snacking on fresh blumfruit muffins Anakin swiped from the Temple refectory on his way over. (Well, it wasn’t on his way, exactly, but one of the refectory droids he has tuned up before let him know they were baking, so he made a stop.) She sits on the counter while he stands between her legs, enjoying his sort-of stolen but also sort-of a gift muffin and the definitely stolen, definitely a gift moment with her.</p>
<p>“She seemed very enthusiastic. She said you’re a fashion goddess and she liked everything. She also said that I’m, and I quote, ‘such a dad.’”</p>
<p>Padmé swallows and laughs. “She’s right, you know. It was a very dad thing to do.”</p>
<p>“What?” he protests. “No, it wasn’t. Brotherly maybe.”</p>
<p>“Give it time. I could get used to you as a father.” She leans in to kiss the join of his shoulder and his neck.</p>
<p>He turns around to look at her. Her face if full of warmth and possibilities. “You know, I think I could too. And I’m sure you’d make a great goddess of motherhood as well as fashion.”</p>
<p>She grins. “You know it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some story notes before I talk about the purpose of this fic:<br/>I tried to juxtapose a scenario where it's okay to sexualize women with another scenario in which it's not okay to hypersexualize them/treat them like objects. (Hint: the second part is never.)<br/>Having healthy sex with the wifey, whom you respect and love as a whole person=good<br/>Treating children or women like toys=bad<br/>Also sorry if anybody seems slightly OOC. I was trying to make a point and characterization might have suffered a bit in the process.<br/>But all the love for Anakin respecting women and treating droids kindly and just being a general sweetie. And all the love for Padmé 100% being the Jackie Kennedy of SW. All the love for Ahsoka being a cutie too. They're all so good and I adore them.<br/>This was also the first time I got to write some really fun and flirty Anidala, so that was awesome.</p>
<p>Why I wrote this instead of sleeping:<br/>Okay, I absolutely hate Ahsoka's first outfit. It makes no sense for a character who's literally IN A WARZONE to be wearing a tube-top. Gah. Why? I want to punch whoever approved that character design. We get a cool female protagonist, but she just has to be stick-thin and dressed in revealing clothes that make no sense on a battlefield. SHE'S A LITERAL CHILD PLS STOP.<br/>I'm so grateful it gets better with her later outfits. Star Wars is where I go to escape, not where I go to get drenched in more media that treats women like objects. There's way too much of that in life already. But even with the second outfit, her skintight leggings still have cutouts high on her thighs and her shirt is basically backless. I'm fine with it if she looks pretty, but she needs to be a person first and foremost. Thank goodness her Rebels outfits are more focused on emphasizing that she is a fighter and a survivor and not a sexual object. I have high hopes for her new look in the new Clone Wars (I have high hopes for that in general, but that's a rant for another day.)</p>
<p>Many thanks to my brother the fellow Star Wars nerd for listening and adding supportive commentary the many times I've ranted about Ahsoka's portrayal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>